Wolvie Woke Up gay
by Sineya
Summary: When Logan wakes up, he feels a little..... different....than when he fell into bed.


Wolvie Woke Up Gay  
Author: Sineya  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Rating: PG-13  
Distribution: Kate Bolin's Wake Up Gay site, and pretty much anyone who ask's me can post it.  
Summary: When Logan wakes up, he feels a little..... different....than when he fell into bed.  
Author's Notes: Just following the trend here people, and I've always wanted Wolvie to take a dip in the pool of homosexualism.  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
Logan rolled over, blinking as his alarm went off.   
  
His eyes popped open and he looked around his room. Why did he feel different? The room smelled sweeter, the sun shined brighter, his body felt lighter, his bed was softer.   
  
Huh.  
  
He raised his hands, popping his claws out and stretching. His eyes caught the glistening silver, and he smiled. That was it, this was the cause of strange feelings, his claws weren't as.....straight...as they'd been the night before.  
  
He grinned, as much as a Wolverine could, and hopped out of bed exuberantly. His nose tilted, breathing in the delicious scent of daffodils from his nighttable, and he leaned over, arranging the flowers in a more appealing display.   
  
Logan smiled, plodding over to his closet to pick out an outfit. He frowned, when his gaze was filled with flannel and jean. How could his fashion sense be so..so.....hillbilly?  
  
He grinned once more, eyes brightening as an idea popped into his head. He bounced across the room, opening the bottom drawer of his bureau and rummaging around quickly.  
  
"Aha!"  
  
He beamed triumphantly, pulling out a pair of leather pants, and a crimson, silk shirt. He quickly got dressed, then hurried over to his bathroom, grimacing when he saw the scarce array of hair products.  
  
"What am I gonna do with my hair?!"  
  
He sighed in relief, as his eyes caught sight of an old bottle of hairgel Marie had left a few days ago when she and her.....friend....Jubilee had been occupying his bathroom. "Thank God!"   
  
An hour later Logan was ready. He stared at himself in the mirror, beaming proudly at the intensely attractive picture he made. Shirt unbuttoned halfway, tight rippling muscles encased in black leather.   
  
"I am a sexy man." He turned, craning his neck to stare st his taut behind. He grinned again, at the delectable view. "Woo-hoo! I'D hit on me." He straightened, and eyed the chestnut door, before walking slowly towards it, taking a deep breath and opened it.   
  
The hall was empty, and he stepped out, somewhat saddened that he wouldn't be able to show off his new look until the breakfast crowd woke. His cheerful mood dimmed slightly when he heard Jean's voice behind him.  
  
"Logan! Oh Logan! I need to speak with you!" Her flaming, red hair was a waterfall of shades as she walked up to him. He stared at the molten color, wondering, not for the first time, what brand she used.  
  
Jean paused, her hand slowly grasping his arm. "Oh Logan, I just wanted to tell you that–"  
  
He nodded, clasping her hand. "It's okay hun, I'm sure you'll find someone new."  
  
The good doctor smiled widely, and moved closer, her body brushing lightly against his. He stared down at her breasts, wishing, not for the first time, that they she'd stop pressing them against his chest.   
  
Logan laughed lightly, pulling away. "Oh no, I didn't mean myself, in fact...." His voice trailed off, and brown eyes lit up with glee as a certain tall, brunette rounded the corner, halting beside them.   
  
"Logan, nice look, I think I have that shirt in blue!" Scott Summers smiled at the elegantly dressed man. "Did you buy it at Saks?"  
  
Logan eyes were warm as he gazed at the visored X-Man, "No, Marie bought it for me last year, I just haven't had the chance to wear it yet." He smirked, his eyes resting on the taut fabric of Scott's tan, pleated khaki's. Jean glanced between the two men, who hadn't paid the slightest bit of attention to her yet.  
  
"Logan please!" She whined, stomping her foot lightly. The muscular man growled lightly, before smiling once again and turning towards the redhead.   
  
"I'm so sorry Jeannie, but I just remembered I'm supposed to give Scott here a lesson today. "He stepped away, his hand brushing softly over the brunette's forearm. "Maybe you can go ask Marie for help."  
  
"But she's been out with Jubilee all night!" The doctor complained as the two men in her life walked away. "God know's what kind of trouble they've been getting into! They could be sleeping in some strange boys bed at this very moment!"  
  
Logan and Scott stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Marie and Jubilee? With a strange BOY? Is your fiancé really a psychic?"  
  
"She's not my fiancé anymore, but yes, she's supposed to be a psychic." Scott answered.  
  
Logan stopped, his hands falling on the shorter man's shoulders. "Hmmm, not your fiancé? I wonder why."  
  
Scott edged forward. "That doesn't matter, what matters is this...lesson....you're going to give me."  
  
Logan chuckled, "I'm going to teach you how to drive stick."  
  
The leader grinned, his hand moving to encircle the bulky man's waist.  
  
"Don't ya know? I'm already an expert."  
  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
